


Woeful

by EllowynTheNotKing



Series: 100 Fics for Expressive Words [97]
Category: Sense8 (TV)
Genre: F/F, Gen, The wedding, death of the bastard, happiness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-17
Updated: 2019-06-17
Packaged: 2020-05-13 10:55:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19249765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EllowynTheNotKing/pseuds/EllowynTheNotKing
Summary: Full of grief; wretched; unhappy.





	Woeful

When Nomi and Amanita got married, everyone was so glad, happy, ecstatic for them.

But before that was the worst part of the sensates lives. Life was not safe, their homes as dangerous as a battlefield. 

But as woeful as their lives had been, they could be happy now. The world brighter and better for all, not just their own cluster but all that would follow; humans and sensates alike. 

They had plans and friends at all levels, no more would they have to hide, now, their time to shine had come. They would shine as bright as the sun.

**Author's Note:**

> Ngl, I cried a little at the wedding scene. It was so lovely and perfect and so them.


End file.
